Maternal Instincts
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: He leans forward so his pouting lips are inches from her grimacing ones, and slowly – to make sure she doesn't lash out – wounds his arm around her waist and pulls her to him. "You love me."…"Yes, but for reasons other than your 'charm.'"/Or, Beck and Jade exert their secret affair with a steamy moment in the janitor's closet, but not without a few snide remarks from Jade.


**Title: **Maternal Instincts

**Genre: **Romance and Humor**  
Rating: **T for suggestive content **  
Pairing: **Bade

**Description: **He leans forward so his pouting lips are inches from her grimacing ones, and slowly – to make sure she doesn't lash out – wounds his arm around her waist and pulls her to him. "You love me."…"Yes, but for reasons other than your 'charm.'"/Or, Beck and Jade exert their secret affair with a steamy moment in the janitor's closet, but not without a few snide remarks from Jade.

**Author's Note: **I haven't written a Bade oneshot in a while, so here y'all go! It's so totally fluffy, but that's what I write the best (and what people tend to like the most). It's set during "Tori and Jade's Play Date" and we're going to pretend that Beck and Jade are secretly dating, because that's just what I like to believe happened. Just that they're together at all times and I'm rambling… Just read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. It's all yours, Dan.

* * *

"I love you."

"_I _love you."

"And cut, and no you don't!" Sikowitz shouts, closing his copy of the script. "Light a candle, Burf; this play stinks."

The nerdy boy, eating a vegetable, replies, "But I don't have a candle."

"Then get a better haircut!"

This causes the room full of teenagers to look at each other curiously while Sinjin comforts his friend. "Shake it off, Burf. He's just in a mood."

The acting teacher turns to his leading ladies, crossing his arms in disappointment. "You girls are ruining this play."

Tori Vega, clad in her mustache and suit, asks innocently, "Why?"

"Andre, Beck, take five," Sikowitz instructs, only glancing briefly at the students casted as 'identical twins.' They obey without a word, and hear their teacher reprimanding their friends on the way out. "This is our fifth rehearsal…" And the rest is suddenly muffled as they leave the theater.

"What do you think that's about?" Andre wonders as they walk through the abandoned hallways of Hollywood Arts.

Beck shrugs. "No clue, but Sikowitz didn't seem happy."

"He hasn't been happy at _any_ of the rehearsals. I think the play is pretty decent, considering the casting circumstances."

"Yeah, I don't think it could've gotten any weirder," Beck laughs, running a hand through his fluffy hair.

Andre chuckles with his best friend, but adds, "Well, at least we're brothers. I don't think I'd be able to be your wife!" He pats the other teenager on the back good-heartedly. "I gotta get my guitar from the choir room, so I'll catch you later."

"Alright, man, drive safe," Beck says in return, and the boys go their separate ways. As he rounds the corner to enter the main hallway, he fishes his keys from his pocket and prepares to leave the campus. When he suddenly remembers that he, unfortunately, has homework, Beck makes a quick stop at his transparent locker that 'has no secrets.' Bending down, he rummages through its contents and retrieves his science book, shoving it into his backpack.

As he slams the clear door shut, Beck feels his arm being grasped and forced the opposite way of the parking lot. Before he's actually aware of who has abducted him, he's being shoved into the very crowded janitor's closet. "How could he?!" is shouted by another voice as he turns around.

He's more than surprised to see Jade West occupying the small room with him. She paces back and forth as far as the walls will let her, and she digs her painted-black nails into her curled hair. "Like, who does he think he is?"

"Um, hey?" He finally speaks, but she doesn't listen and continues to carry about her rage.

"There's no way I'm going!" Jade yells, kicking a trashcan with her combat boot.

"Going where?"

"And especially not with _Vega_!"

"Jade!"

She finally comes to a halt and glares at Beck for interrupting her rant. "What?" she snaps bitterly.

Beck sees her fists clench in anger, so he rambles quickly in order to avoid a beating. "You – uh – pulled me in here, so I think you're obligated to tell me what's going on." He sees her visibly calm down, as her shoulders relax and the red in her cheeks begins to disappear. Beck sighs and opens his arms wide, beckoning her to him.

Jade relents and steps into his waiting embrace, breathing in the scent of Beck Oliver. She wraps her arms around his waist when she feels his fingers dance down her spine in an attempt of comfort. Jade presses her forehead into his neck and mumbles, "Sikowitz is making me and Vega meet him at Nozu tonight."

"Why?" He places his chin on the top of her hair.

She shakes her head in response. "No idea, but he kind of forced it on us and ran out of the room. You know how much I hate when people are stupid, and you know how much I hate Vega, so…" Jade trails off as she pulls back to look him in the eye, and he smiles back sweetly in return.

"Well, at least there will be sushi and you like that!" Beck tries his best to put up an encouraging front when he sees the dreadful look on her face. "So, I take it that we're not hanging out tonight?"

"Shit," she hisses angrily. "Another reason to hate this stupid situation. Yeah, guess not, sorry." He sees disappointment flash in her eyes, though she keeps up her tough façade. That's one thing he loves about Jade West: her inability to hide her vulnerability when she's around him.

Beck, once again, attempts to divert her attention. "You did great in rehearsal today!"

Jade's eyes suddenly widen and she takes a step away from him. "Can't say the same about you, preterd!" she bellows incredulously. "What was up with you grabbing my apron? Way to be discreet, Beck! Someone could've seen you!"

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms in annoyance, twisting her hips when Beck reaches for her black skirt like earlier. "I just wanted you close to me," he explains with a cheesy grin, only making his girlfriend-in-secret scowl deeper. "You were playing your role so well!"

"So you were attracted to my maternal instincts? That's like saying you want to date your mom, Beck."

"Would you just take the compliment, babe?"

Jade furrows her eyebrows in concern. "No, especially when the compliment is really creepy! I had to cover it up with 'Don't touch mommy…'"

He leans forward so his pouting lips are inches from her grimacing ones, and slowly – to make sure she doesn't lash out – wounds his arm around her waist and pulls her to him. "You love me."

"Yes, but for reasons other than your 'charm.'"

Beck takes the opportunity to kiss her lips chastely, savoring the moment because they don't get many. They always have to be on their guard when hooking up, as no one is aware of their sneaking around. It's been nearly two months since that fateful night when Beck didn't open the door at the Vega's. He had approached his ex-girlfriend, practically on his knees and begging for her to give him a second chance – saying he'd do anything if she'd agree. He had feared the worst when there had been a mischievous glint in her eye. But Jade had taken a few weeks to forgive him enough to take him back, and he could tell she had been on her toes when informing him. Hence, the secrets and bickering and pretending they're still broken up, but Beck isn't complaining.

He still pinches himself every day to make sure he isn't dreaming.

Jade grabs the back of his neck and pulls Beck in for another kiss; this one more searing than the first. Apparently, Beck has found out, that Jade takes advantage of their alone time just as much as he does. Most of the time, she initiates the majority of their activities and leads the way. Beck can't complain about that either, because he gets turned on when she's turned on. It's a win-win situation.

Their lips move in sync and their bodies find each other as if they're magnetic. Beck's hand trails across her body smoothly, making her moan against his mouth. He groans when Jade shoves her tongue through his lips and grinds her hips into his. A few more minutes of panting and frantic movement, she pulls away slowly, and Beck whimpers in loss of contact. Jade smiles seductively as she places a hand on his chest and creates space between them.

Though she can make a simple conversation become heated in seconds, she can also end it just as quickly. Beck hates to admit it, but Jade West is a tease.

"I better go home and mentally prepare myself for what's to come tonight," she whispers, still smiling.

"Are you referring to Nozu, or something that you plan on happening after?" Beck wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and Jade snorts.

Jade picks up her purse from the tiled floor and says, "I may or may not come by the RV; you'll just have to wait up." She winks and opens the door to exit the closet.

He follows her out immediately, knowing the hallways are empty and there's no need to wait the usual two minutes. Beck can't help but watch as she sways her hips noticeably for his enjoyment, and smirks when she peeks over her shoulder to ensure that he is, indeed, staring.

God, he loves this girl.

This angry, short-tempered, gank-y, yet wonderful and beautiful girl.

But he wouldn't have her any other way.

(Even though he'll have to repair his RV door _again_ because she breaks it down at one o'clock in the morning, despite having a key.)

* * *

**A/N: This has been floating around my head for months now, and I finally decided to give it a go. I hope you enjoyed it! I thought we all deserved some Bade now that the show hasn't been airing for 4 months… **

**Also, check out the latest chapter of "Survival of the Fittest" if you haven't already. There's Bade! :)**

**Please review! I really love every single piece of feedback – whether it's a review, favorite, or follow! They're all wonderful, but reviewing and telling me what you liked the most is extraordinary! **

**Thanks so much everyone!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
